


Reassurance

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Protective Finn (Star Wars), Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn helps Rey work out some body image issues.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Confidence/Insecurities
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Even though it’s not mentioned in the fic, assume Ben is resurrected and with Poe. Really.

When Rey pictures actually getting naked with Finn, there’s something in her that can’t help but panic. It’s not like she doesn’t know what will happen: you take your clothes off, you kiss, you touch...but she’s wondering if Finn will still want her when she’s undressed.   
  
She’s too skinny. Not much fat on her, not much of a chest to speak of, or hips. Rey pictures the holostars that you see with their perfect almost hourglass figures. Isn’t that the saying, “real women have curves”? It’s a stupid statement without a doubt, but she can’t help but at least feel a bit of a sting.  
  
She’s new to this. So very new.   
  
It’s when she sits down with Kalonia that Rey actually tells her what’s going on.   
  
“That...sounds like quite a position to be in,” Kalonia says. “I would say that the idea of real women having curves is flawed, at best. Beings who identify as women come in all shapes and sizes, and it would be unreasonable to expect you to have a perfect body after growing up in that awful place.”  
  
Jakku. Rey supposes she’ll have to get used to people actually not liking Jakku. She understands why her parents had to leave her there, just to protect her from her monster of a grandfather, but it doesn’t necessarily mean they made the right choice. Parents can be imperfect. Rey knows that now.   
  
“Am I at least at a healthy weight?” Rey says.   
  
“You are as healthy as a woman of your background is able to be,” Kalonia says.   
  
“Good.” Rey sighs as she speaks. “That’s a relief, at least. Should I talk to Finn about it?”  
  
“It’s a good idea,” Kalonia says. “Open communication is the best defense in times like this.”  
  
***  
  
When Rey tells Finn, she’s almost anxious about the reaction. It’s funny; she faced down Praetorian Guards with her cousin without so much as dissolving into a blubbering mess. She faced down torture. She faced her monster of a grandfather. But this? This is scary on a whole different level, being vulnerable. It makes Rey think of Finn leaving her, even temporarily, on Takodana.   
  
“Was it something your junk boss said?” Finn says. “The guy who hurt you?”  
  
“Not out loud,” Rey says. “It was implied, at least.”  
  
“Rey,” Finn says softly, “Don’t you ever think that you’re anything besides beautiful and perfect.”  
  
Rey smirks. “ ‘Perfect’ is stretching it, Finn.”  
  
“Still. I mean...for starters, I love your face. I love your smile, the color and shape of your eyes. The structure of your face...”  
  
Rey leans into Finn’s touches even as he caresses her, as he kisses her neck. It’s not arousing, not yet, but it’s not really the goal. The goal is just showing Rey how beautiful she is.   
  
“I like your breasts. No, don’t say they’re small; they’re better shaped than you give them credit for.” Then, “Rey, can I take your shirt off?”  
  
Rey nods, after a while. She feels exposed before Finn, but that’s done away with even as he kisses her breasts and squeezes them.  
  
“Kriff,” Finn murmurs. “They’re perfect.”  
  
She doesn’t have to doubt him. Doesn’t have to doubt him when he says that they’re perfect, because Finn’s usually calm, relaxing voice is all but strained with need.   
  
“You really — ah, Ri’ia, more — like my breasts that much?” Rey jokes. It sounds a little unsteady now, unsteady now that she has Finn worshipping her breasts.   
  
Then her belly — flat and muscled. Finn’s still murmuring adoration and praise, and the combination of his words and touches are both melting Rey and making her cunt ache to be touched. “Finn,” she gasps. “Finn, please...”  
  
He parts her folds, murmurs in admiration. “You’re ready?” he says.   
  
“Just...” Rey takes a deep breath. “There were techniques I used to ah, keep myself busy on Jakku. Just...let me show you.”  
  
She does. And Finn picks it up really well. When she comes, trembling and convulsing and feeling all but overwhelmed with bliss, she can say that she is so very grateful to have Finn.   
  
They lay together, Finn clothed, Rey still naked, and Finn is nuzzling against her skin, clearly looking after her after everything. “You okay?” he says.   
  
Those words. Those words that still mean everything to her after all this time.   
  
“With you?” she says, smiling. “Always.”


End file.
